Consumer spending is an important component of modern worldwide economies. Both individually and collectively, consumers have significant assets and financial resources at their disposal that can be used to purchase a variety of goods and services.
The financial resources of consumers are often maintained and made available for use through checking accounts, savings accounts and other accounts held at different types of financial entities such as banking institutions. Effectively and efficiently managing these financial resources can be challenging, however, and many consumers accordingly rely on their banking institutions to provide tools that can help them manage their finances. Such tools need to be nimble and intelligent in their ability to provide ready access to consumer financial information. Also, the tools need to mesh well with the lifestyles of the consumers, especially in the context of applying consumer financial resources to purchase transactions.
In view of the issues described above, enhanced systems, processes, tools, techniques and strategies are needed for managing financial resources, including the resources and assets of consumers who employ purchase cards for purchase transactions.